1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of autoplay and, more particularly, to control of sound generating/controlling means such as pedals when affecting a pause in autoplay.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art autoplay apparatus, key number data and key on/off data are stored and are read out in the order of the play sequence to turn on and off keys corresponding to the key number data according to the key on/off data. In this case, a solenoid is provided under each key, and according to the above data it is: turned on/off to turn on or off the associated key.
In this autoplay apparatus, pedal data may be stored in addition to the key number data. Again in this case, pedal on/off data is read out to operate the solenoid of each pedal to effect the on/off operation of the pedal.
The above autoplay apparatus is also provided with command keys for controlling the autoplay. Among the control keys are a play key for starting autoplay, and a stop key for stopping the autoplay. Further, a pause key is provided to effect a pause in autoplay.
When the pause key is operated during autoplay, the play is stopped and the state thereof is held. This means that if the pause key is operated while a pedal is "on", this pedal is held "on" during the pause in the autoplay. That is, during this time the solenoid of the pedal is held to be operative and continuously carries current. This may result in over-heating of, and sometimes damage to, the solenoid.
This invention is intended to solve the above problem, and its object is, when autoplay is paused, that the state before the sound generating/controlling means of a pedal, etc. is continuously held, and the continuation of an undesired state is prevented.